Paradisiacal
by HandsxTouchingxHands
Summary: The pain at first was unexplainable. "But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be." He slid down next to her, weakly taking her hand. "Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a women to me" AxA


_**Okay so I wanted to make something somewhat depressing so don't get okay enough chit chat **_

_**love Ali**_

Arthur walked towards the safe, gun ready to shoot projections if necessary. Thankfully this was an easier form of inception. He peered at the mark as he unlocked the safe and found the idea they planted.

Mission accomplished.

Everyone said they couldn't do it without Cobb but here they were, wrapping up a successful job. At any moment Yusef would be providing a kick.

He walked back to where the team was meeting. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was getting better at this. Before dreaming, he was just a boring kid who thought he'd make friends by joining the navy.

The day he met Cobb was the day he suddenly became the man he always wanted to be. Cobb had become his role model and his mentor.

When he reached the supposed destination he was surprised to find it empty. Shit.

He knew leaving Eames on Ariadne duty was a bad idea. Ariadne was a free spirit and she tended to wander all over.

He never told her to stay close all though he was worried about her. He hated telling her what to do. She was the most intriguing girl in the world. Being around her had began to lighten the point man up.

He ran down the corridors glancing down various hallways, stopping curtly. There she was lying on the ground, hand clutching her stomach which was covering in blood. No Eames in sight.

"Ariadne."Arthur squeaked as he ran to her side. Weakly, she reached her hand out. There was no hope for her.

"Oh no." Arthur heard Eames call from behind. Arthur snapped his head back. "Eames I told you to watch her!" Arthur shouted.

Eames rested his hands on his hips. "I turn my head for one second and she's gone okay? Playing baby sitter isn't my thing." He huffed.

"I don't need to be watched." Ariadne coughed. Arthur turned his attention to her.

He stroked her cheek and smiled. "Ariadne don't leave me okay. Stay until the kick." He said calmly. She closed her eyes she was gone.

Just like that. What was he supposed to do? Go and get her? He knew how to leave, all of the advice from Cobb. A mixture of feelings rose up inside of him.

The young architect was his responsibility. He cared for her so much and the fact that he just lost her in the dream hurt like hell.

He wanted her. He **needed** her. Whenever he was stressed out he always sang a Billy Joel song silently to himself.

Arthur stood up. He'd never been to limbo before. Was it scary, dark? He knew his worst nightmares lied in limbo. The one place he hoped he would never have to visit.

"Shoot me Eames! Now!" Arthur yelled. A tear rolled down his cheek as Eames raised the gun to Arthur's chest. _She'll promise you more than the garden of Eden._

The point man shut his eyes, anticipating the impact. _And she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while your bleeding._

The pain at first was unexplainable. _But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be. _He slid down next to her, weakly taking her hand. _Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a women to me._

The last lyric faded in his head as he drifted off to limbo.

…...

In limbo it was somewhat bright. He found Ariadne on a bridge resting above a stream. She was feeding the ducks that swam by and smiling to herself.

Arthur walked to her side. "Enjoying a day in the park?" He mumbled. She looked up and her smile broadened.

"I'm glad you're here. I hope you're not too angry with me." She sighed. He took her hand, swinging it back and forth.

He was mad, yes but now that he's seen her free of pain and misery he's felt relieved. He loved the way she had her waves cascading down her shoulders. He loved the way she looked in the yellow tunic and brown ankle boots. Most of all he loved how she looked so happy.

"Do you like it here Ari?" He asked quietly. She looked down at their hands and then at the stream. "Yes. Call me crazy but I like the peacefulness. The fact that you're here tops it all off." She blushed. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "We have to go home. Remember home?" He asked quietly. She nodded and pressed her head against his. "I remember but I don't want to go. This is my home now. We can live here together Arthur." She paused to lead him across the bridge and to an empty lot nearby. "We can build a house here."

Arthur sighed as tears welled up in his eyes. Ariadne glanced back at him. "What is it? Too much? You can live next door if you want." She wiped a falling tear.

He shook his head and sat on the nearest bench.

"No Ariadne. This isn't home." He wiped his tears on his sleeve and took a deep breath. "I can't believe I let this happen to you."

Ariadne looked at him, confused. "Let this happen? This is good Arthur just be happy for me! Stay here and we'll make a world of our own! No rules just...us." She sat down next to him.

He couldn't believe this. She was gone. The chances of her becoming normal again are slim. What should he do? If he took her away, he would always be worrying about her. On the other hand if he stayed, he himself would go crazy.

"Please Ariadne. I want you with me in the real world." He stroked her cheek. Ariadne just sat up and smiled. "This could be our real world Arthur."

Arthur couldn't take it any longer. He stood up. "Ariadne don't you see? This is not home! This is a living hell! You can't stay here, I can't stay here. It's not practical! It's childish and unreasonable."He shouted.

Her face fell and she stood up. "I'll come with you. On one condition." She looked up at him. "Please Arthur, let us come back one day." She pleaded.

He hugged her tightly. "I'm loosing you. You're becoming Mal, Ari." He said softly.

"Is that a yes or a no?" She asked impatiently. He nodded, instantly regretting everything. Leaving Ariadne with Eames, accepting the job offer, kissing the architect and even meeting her.

Now of course the last two he didn't really regret, he was just being dramatic. Of course her cared for her deeply but he hated himself for falling for her.

Life would have been easier if the architect that Cobb had chosen had been a man. Life would have been boring without her.

Here he was, arguing with himself with tears in his eyes. All this time he'd been worrying about going insane but it was too late.

He and the architect were meant to be, yes. Only because they were both doomed. As they walked back to the bridge he kissed their clasped hands.

They climbed up on the stone bridge and looked down. The sharp rocks would defiantly bring them back to the real world.

He tugged on her hand, gesturing for them to sit down on the bridge.

They sat down and he kicked her foot lightly. "I'm sorry I was so mean about you coming back with me." He said softly. His eyes flickered down at her lips then into her eyes. She squeezed his hand. "I know why you did it. It's okay." She smiled.

He looked down at his free hand and glanced at the sliver ring on his right finger. He slid it off and slid it on her finger.

"Why did I do it? Just out of curiosity." He asked. She moved closer to him. "You care about me. A lot. You need me in your life."

Arthur nodded. "This is true. I will forever, be drawn to you Ariadne." He stood up and helped her up too. They clasped hands again and she pressed her cheek to his arm. Nothing felt better then having her there next to him. He would do anything to see her face. They knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded a little as the stepped closer to the edge. Arthur jumped and Ariadne let go of his hand. She stood there, watching him leave her.

She started crying, debating on whether or not to leave. She loved him dearly but this was the life she never had. She could always start over but Arthur wouldn't be there. So she jumped.

She would give away anything to be with him.

_**So what do you think of my first one shot? Cute? Sad? I was listening to Billy Joel while writing this. I was actually listening to the song Arthur was singing to himself on repeat :)**_

_**Billy Joel is amazing hahaha**_

_**comment please?**_


End file.
